The Eternal Struggle
by BraveHeartMutt94
Summary: Being a vampire? Not so hard. Living with the "special" one, Emmett? Hard as can be! A lot of this is based around him, but there are occasionally other people involved. Fangirls/boys rejoice. T because I'm paranoid.
1. The Sock Drawer Carlisle's POV

Ah, yes. It was a lazy Tuesday afternoon in December, with all the kids downstairs being quiet, for a change. After hours and hours on end of the relentless din that was typically the Cullen household, it was quite refreshing. For once, I could actually hear my own thoughts instead of Jasper and Emmett's endless rounds of-what was that game? Oh yeah, Guitar Hero. It wasn't that I didn't like it, actually, it was sort of fun, but it did tend to get on one's nerves after about 12 hours straight. I heard someone-a very large someone-stomping around in the upstairs hallway, and I braced myself for the eternal struggle that was living with Emmett. As expected, he invited himself into my room, making a beeline for the walk-in closet I was currently in.

"What are you doing?" I glanced sideways at him, as he began to interrogate me.

"I'm putting away laundry," I answered levelly, hoping the answer would suffice for him. Almost always, Emmett found something perverted to link even the most mundane household activities to. Needless to say, I couldn't look at the vacuum cleaner in the same way anymore. "Perhaps you should tidy up your room. I can hardly see the carpet in there."

"Meh. I can walk in there, so I don't care." He glanced at my left hand, suddenly curious. "Hey, what's that?"

"Nothing," I quickly slid a few socks over to the left, though Emmett knew something was up.

"Come on, Carlisle," I could hear the sly grin in his tone. "What is it?"

"Nothing of interest to you, I am certain."

"It's a copy of Playboy, isn't it?"

"No!" I squeaked, astonished he would think such a thing. I whipped around to face him and his creepy grin. "Emmett, that's perverse!"

"Okay then, it's definitely a racy movie?" His grin only widened as he raised an eyebrow, thinking he had me pinned.

"Why would I possess such a thing?" I threw my hands up, exasperated. I returned to putting away socks. "Pornography doesn't even exist in the vampire world!"

"Far as you know," Emmett grumbled, and I froze.

"What?" Oh, sweet mother of God, what on earth had Emmett been up to? I decided not to ask, knowing that the last time I asked about anything, I had been mentally scarred. In my mind, lemons were not an innocuous fruit anymore.

"But, seriously, what's in there?"

"Must you know, you badgering ignoramus?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I wanna know what is in your sock drawer, since I might have to take a look during your next shift…" he grinned evilly at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Emmett. You win this round, but you mustn't tell anyone."

"Alright."

I sighed, fishing the DVD out from under my clothes, handing it over to Emmett reluctantly. As soon as it registered in his mind, he started laughing so hard, it appeared he couldn't breathe.

"You…have a copy…of _Dracula_?" He fell over, laughing hysterically. "Oh my GOD! That is rich! Rich!"

I rolled my eyes at him, returning the DVD to its place.

"This is precisely why I hide it from the rest of you," I muttered, and Emmett suddenly snapped to attention.

"So, how long have you had that without anyone else knowing?"

"About two years. Why?"

A strange expression crossed his face, and he rose silently, grin still plastered across his cheeks.

"No reason." He practically skipped out of the closet like a schoolgirl, stopping and waving to me with a strangely enthusiastic expression on his face. "I'll be a bear she!"

"No, Emmett, it's arrived-" Before I could correct his Italian, he left, giggling to himself down the hallway. Oh dear Lord. What have I done?

About an hour later, I heard something banging around downstairs, and resented the fact that my peaceful afternoon had come to an end. Well, I suppose all good things do. I decided to go investigate, detecting the sound as coming from Emmett's room. Wait…okay, I had definitely seen Rosalie out in the yard with the others from the upstairs hallway, so I figured it was safe. I pushed the door open, and beheld a strange sight. Sprawled across Emmett's room was what looked like his bed frame in pieces-dang it, and that had been expensive-and a number of nails and tons of glue. Emmett was currently pounding away on what looked like his dresser but with a new, haphazard layer added onto it, totally oblivious to the fact I was there, or choosing to ignore me, I couldn't tell.

"Um…Emmett?" I began, unable to make sense of what was currently happening. "What on earth are you doing?"

He glanced over at me, as if what he was doing was plainly obvious. I thought I saw the edge of a film I had never heard about-something with a blacked-out cover, strangely, lying in a cardboard box with what looked like a Playboy magazine peeking out from below a few panels of wood. I stared at him, shocked, and he shrugged at my surprise.

"I'm building a bigger sock drawer."


	2. Indiana Jones! Emmett's POV

Okay…let's see…Edward was wearing jeans, Alice was bringing her car to school today, there was a distinct scent in the air, and even Jasper seemed a bit happier than usual…it must be Friday! Sweet! But I had to go to school! Aw, man…but we had gym today! I get to show off the guns! Hooray! I grabbed my bookbag off the back of a chair in the kitchen-did I have biology homework? Whatever, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't know if I tossed it at school, that is unless Mr. Banner calls them again, squealing little punk he is…oh, right. Might as well start off the day right. Alright, now where was my tie of utter amazingness? It wasn't on the table…or the counter…or on my destructed bed now sock drawer…aha! Yoink! I supposed Carlisle wouldn't care if I borrowed his scarf for the time being…now, into the den, I mean, uh, temple of the lost sock! I jumped onto the coffee table, evading the deadly carpet snakes, small but deadly! SWISH! I jumped to the nearest altar, er, the couch, giving the cannibal pillows a good roundhouse kick! Oh no! The altar was sinking below my feet! Quicksand! No matter for Indiana Jones! I sprang to the stair pyramid, taking my trusty scarf whip with me. Oh wait, I almost forgot! I needed theme music!

"HE IS INDI…ANA JONES! HE IS INDI…INDIANA JONES! HE IS INDI…ANA JONNNESSS! HE IS INDI, HE'S INDI, HE'S INDIANA JOOOOOOONES!"

"Emmett, you moron! There aren't any words to that song! It's just part of the score."

Ugh. Sometimes Edward could be such a grouch. Talk about a way to ruin your morning. Aha-but I was Indiana Jones, and didn't need his petty criticism!

"It's just part of my job, ma'am."

Just for good measure, I struck a heroic pose BAM, then galloped down the hallway on my horse, knowing that somewhere, Jasper was in need of rescuing from the evil artist of doom and makeup and doom-Alice!

Aha! I swung off my galloping steed and into the cell where he was being detained, rolling onto the carpet and raising my machete to Alice.

"Release Jasper, ye foul beast!"

"Oh?" She smirked at me. "And what makes you think I'll do that, Indiana Jones?"

"Alice, please, don't encourage him…" Jasper muttered, though I knew what was happening!

"Ah! You have brainwashed Jasper into thinking this is boring! Well, think again! Don't worry, brother of mine, I will save you from the bad…lady dude!"

"Your eloquence of diction is astounding," he rolled his eyes, and I stalked closer to Alice.

"We shall bargain, foul temptress…"

"Oh? And what do you desire?"

"I…I call for a king's ransom in the sacred orbs of water…"

"Hm? You mean water balloons?" Jasper rolled his eyes, and I nodded.

"Yes! Or at least that is what they are to the average being! But no! To me, Indiana Jones, they are the apex of power, to hold many is to hold the key to the world!"

"Says who I wish to give you this power?" Alice smiled at me coyly, and I raised my machete to her.

"Ah! Because I am Indiana Jones, American heartthrob and stunt man extraordinaire, and I say so!" I lowered it slowly, remembering something critical to being Indy. "And since I always win in the movies."

"Oh, is that why? Well, Indiana, if that is your real name, I-"

"Emmett! What the heck is going on in here?"

Uh oh. Here comes trouble with a capital M-o-m.

"Um…nothing…see, I was…um…"

"Oh, Lord…Alice, did he see Indiana Jones recently?"

"I think so…Carlisle watched it with him, as I recall…"

"Is that so?" She glanced down the hallway. "I suppose I'll have to have a word with your father…is that his scarf, Emmett?"

"It's my whip!" I countered, though the all powerful goddess that is mi madre took it away before I could blink. Curses, foiled again! "But the world…it is in need of saving!"

"Go talk to your father about that one," she leaned in the doorway, and I knew he'd say something regarding how we couldn't play God and something like that that utterly made no sense. "Get ready for school. You're leaving in five minutes."

Ugh. I trudged off, and it seemed some people just couldn't have any fun.

"Until next time, Alice the terrible," I muttered, and I could have sworn I heard someone giggling behind me. Maybe mom could force Emmett to cool off, but she could never take away the fire that was Indiana Jones-and boy, did Alice have something coming to her! I tipped my imaginary Fedora and continued down the hall. I guess I'd have to be resigned to mundane adventures, or at least for now.


	3. The Cherry Bomb Saga 1 Emmett's POV

Sweet, laundry day turned out to work in my favor! I found 20 bucks in the bottom of the dryer, and snatched it up when no one was looking. _Yoink! _It was probably Carlisle's, but hey, if Alice could get away with spending most of the money in the family bank account, then I could certainly take a pittance. Mweheheheh, I'm so bad…oh yeah. I jammed the bill into my pocket…wait, no, someone would smell it and take it away from me. What to do with it so no one would take my precious discovery? Oh! It suddenly popped into my mind! Duh, how could I be so oblivious? I jammed the bill down my boxers for safe keeping, knowing that no one would take it if it was that close to my general crotchal area, or at least without the threat of me calling sexual harassment on them. I remembered doing that once in the 60s, when Edward was in a particularly bad mood and kept beating me up…man, that was sooo funny when the police came, even if I did get kicked in the cajones! I laughed a bit, then lost my train of thought. Wait. Um...what was I doing again? Oh yeah! I had to find a way to spend my (stolen) money before someone could take it away. I glanced down the hallway, making sure no one was there. Well…I was pretty certain everyone but Jasper and Alice was out of the house, and they were upstairs. Heck, they probably wouldn't care. I jumped into the broom closet, retrieving my hidden red towel cape. I tied it on, then jumped back out of the closet of mystery! I was no longer mild…wait…wild mannered Emmett, but the even wilder Superpest!

"Superpest, AWAY!" I darted away like a superhero, off to bring pest-ness to the good citizens of Forks! Well, the undead ones, anyway.

"Spleeeee!" I raced down the upstairs hallway like a maniac, laughing hysterically. I heard a door open-Alice and Jasper's room from the sound of it-and screeched to a stop, turning on a dime to look at them.

"God A-mighty, again, Emmett?"

Jasper's drawl was patient, but I knew he was ticked at me. I bet he and Alice had been up to something. Heh, they never really got up to anything, it was a rare occasion I ever heard anything. Alice said something about empathy meaning you didn't have to, but hey. I wonder…hm, well, maybe Jazz wasn't too lucky, but he was a lot luckier than dad. I was almost positive that in the 70-ish years I'd lived with the family that I'd only heard him and Esme getting it on maybe once. Maybe it wasn't Esme that was the problem…my mind sparked with school girlish glee when I had my finest revelation of the day. I would have bet my borrowed without asking money that Carlisle was mad Viagra didn't work on vampires. He _was _pretty old, after all.

"Emmett, why in God's name are ya smilin' like that?"

"Do you really wanna know?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively, and he sighed, leaning against the doorframe. Woohoo! Two points Emmett, no points Jasper!

"You're a deviant, plain an' simple. What're ya so happy about?"

"Look what I found!"

Jasper's expression turned horrified as I fished around for the bill, though I managed to successfully find it and whip it out.

"I found twenty bucks in the dryer." I grinned at him, straightening out the money with a sharp pull at each end. "What now, Jazz?"

"Well, maybe if ya actually did your chores for once, ya'd have some money an' wouldn't have ta find it in the dryer."

"Regardless, free cash!"

"What're ya goin' ta do with it?"

Hm…aha! I knew immediately!

"Cherry bombs!"

"Pardon?"

"I'm gonna go buy some cherry bombs!"

"What're those?"

"They're like these little bomb thingies that you light and they explode. They're totally cool."

"I'd be all for it if ya weren't such a nut and would do somethin' that would get all us in hot water."

"What's going on here?" Alice waltzed out into the hall. "Oh…Emmett, if you're going to get those, stay outside. Jasper, you help him."

"Why me, darlin'?"

"Because you know about that sort of stuff…plus, it'll make a great story. Explosives combined with Emmett sounds intriguing."

I grinned wildly at Jasper, and he sighed, shaking his head. Yay! Another point for me!

"A'right. Get your car keys, Emmett."

After about twenty minutes of me trying to decide which explosives to buy and Jasper trying not to eat people, we finally got back home, and as soon as I cut the ignition, I jumped out of the car, excited as a kid on Christmas. I felt a pang of pang of panic not my own, and whipped my head around.

"EMMETT ya NUTHEAD," Jasper had made a promise to Esme and Carlisle to stop being so profane, and I was impressed he hadn't sworn in this situation. I definitely would have…even if most of the bad things I said were only obscene to me. But come on, Madonna wasn't a swear word? Then what was? Hm…oh yeah! Jasper was talking! "Ya forgot to stick the car in PARK!"

The tires squealed to a stop as Jasper put the Jeep in park just before hitting the garage door. I forgot-the garage was built on a slope. I laughed nervously as Jasper slammed the car door behind him, his patience wearing thin.

"Emmett, as your big brother, I oughta pulverize ya, but I'm too afraid of getting my own hide tanned if I do. Be grateful. Be real grateful."

I nodded, happy to have escaped his wrath-wait, who was he calling little brother? I was a lot bigger! Well, he was older, but I definitely was taller and more buff. _Heh, yeah right, Jazz. You're a really brave man to claim I'm your little brother_.

"So…how d'ya work these things, Emmett?"

"Easy. You just light this little fuse thing, and then throw it. Observe."

I withdrew one of the bombs from the box, striking a match against my forearm and lighting the fuse with it-heh, that was so cool that we could do that even though Mom always freaked when we did. Oh yeah! Lit ammo! I threw the cherry bomb and, a few yards away on the driveway, it exploded. Jasper seemed a bit more intrigued now, and I smirked.

"You wanna throw some at some squirrels, Jazz?"

"Hm…oh," He grinned slyly, an expression which usually made me cringe. "I've got a better idea."

"What?"

"Ya wanna get back at Edward for breakin' your Spice Girls CD?"

"Um, duh!" I couldn't dance to "Wannabe" anymore! That was the only way I could start a Wednesday! God, I hated that little punk!

"Then come with me, and go bring that wooden box upstairs in your closet. We're gonna give him the scare of his life."

Jasper, as I had come to understand, was not only a military strategist, but an evil genius. Typically, he slipped under the radar, as Esme and Carlisle believed he wasn't as mischievous or immature as I was and therefore likely to do the things he actually did, but I wondered if they ever realized the way Jasper rigged things was infinitely more ingenious than I ever could have come up with. Needless to say, he was my partner in crime. Sure, mom and dad never believed he did anything, and so I was usually the one who got grounded, but Jasper and Alice covered for me if I wanted to sneak out. Today, I would once again get to see his genius at work.

"What are you doing?" I glanced over his shoulder, watching him put something powdery in the bottom of the box and devise a rack out of a ruler with holes in it in which to place the cherry bombs.

"See that there powder? That's a chemical that'll catch on fire if it's hot enough. When it catches on fire, it should light the cherry bombs and they'll explode. Thankfully, this box should be explosion proof."

"What does that do?"

"We're gonna put it under the hood of the Volvo. The bombs'll light an' Edward's gonna think after he starts the car that the engine broke!"

I laughed hysterically. Jasper was a genius! Dang, I'd have to consult him more often in these situations!

"Good one, Jasper!"

"Ah, ya haven't even seen it yet." The mischievous twinkle in his eyes, so rare, flickered as he glanced in my direction. "Come on; let's go stick this in the car."


	4. The Cherry Bomb Saga 2 Emmett's POV

"Hey, Edward, would you mind going into town for me?" Esme called, and Jasper and I tried not to snicker.

"Um, sure, what do you want?"

"Well, first, I need you to go by the bank, and…"

I zoned out of what they were saying, still intent on the more important task at hand-video games! Jasper leaned closer to me as we continued to play Halo, still watching the television screen.

"Ready ta see it in action?"

"Totally!" I laughed, and he smiled, nudging me with his elbow.

"Shh, they'll catch on!"

He was still trying not to laugh himself. After a moment, Edward left through the door into the garage, and Jasper yanked me up, jumping out the window and into a tree near the garage door. I noticed it had strategically been left open, apparently so we could witness this beautiful event. Edward got into the car, not suspecting a thing, and started the engine. He backed out of the garage, and I nudged the tawny vampire beside me.

"Hey, it's not working!"

"Give it a sec. You'll see…"

And, just as Jasper predicted, a loud series of bangs rose from the inside of Edward's car, which he quickly parked and jumped out of. I was trying to think of any reason not to laugh, and Jasper was biting his arm to keep from making noise. Edward muttered some obscenities to himself, some of which I wasn't aware of the fact he knew, and slammed the car door behind him so hard it almost fell off the hinges. He stomped around to the front of the car, mumbling to himself, and roughly tried to yank the hood open, though was thwarted in his efforts. I realized Jasper was now shaking in an effort not to laugh.

"Jasper, what the-"

"Two words, Emmett. Super. Glue."

Holy. Enchiladas. I had no idea Jasper was _this _ingenious!

"You glued the hood shut?"

He nodded frantically, and I started to laugh so hard I felt like I was going to fall out of the tree. Eventually, Jasper couldn't help himself either, and we both started, Edward whipping his head in our direction when he heard us.

"You two!" He scowled, storming up to the base of the tree like he always did whenever we did something to piss him off. He pointed at us angrily, his face twisted into an expression of rage. "You did this to Cheryl!"

"Cheryl?" I squeaked, staring down at him incredulously. "You named your car?"

As I had predicted, Jasper fell backwards out of the tree, howling with laughter. Dang…he apparently felt so good, even Edward started to laugh. I had to grab the tree trunk to keep from falling out like Jasper did, and I was glad I didn't need oxygen, 'cause by now, I would have passed out.

"What the heck is going on out here?" Oh, powdered cinnamon toast! We were screwed!

"Carlisle, these two," Edward tried to stop laughing long enough to speak, "These two rigged my car. I think the engine exploded, and I can't check because they glued the hood shut!"

"Is that so?" Despite the fact Carlisle was trying to be serious, Jasper's mood was starting to rub off on him, and he bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Jasper? Emmett? You two did this?"

"Yes, sir!" Jasper saluted him, still rolling around on the ground laughing. A new wave of hilarity spread, and if anyone had walked up our driveway right then, they probably would have thought we were all high. That's what was good about Jasper. When he wasn't depressed, you basically got a contact high off of living with him!

"Okay," Carlisle coughed, trying to regain his composure, but it wasn't working. "You two are grounded!"

I couldn't take him seriously the way he said it, since he was maybe a slapstick gag away from joining Jasper at the base of the tree.

"So?" I asked him, rolling my eyes. "We can just stay here and prank ya some more!"

Everyone started laughing even harder, and eventually, I heard the door leading into the house from the garage open and shut.

"Is the air polluted or something?"

Oh-HA-Esme! She'd go medieval on us if we didn't stop laughing!

"Jasper! Dude, seriously," I was choking in an effort to speak, "Chill out!"

"I'm tryin', Emmett! But y'all keep multiplyin' all the humor so I can't stop!"

"What is going on here?"

Uh oh, she was getting impatient. For some reason, Jasper's mood was not influencing her at all…she must have _really _been ticked. Edward managed to get himself under control, speeding up to Esme and starting to speak in a tone like someone had just told him his dad had committed suicide because of him.

"Emmett and Jasper did something to my car," he gestured to Cheryl, using the puppy dog eyes look for all it was worth, "and Dad won't do anything about it!"

"Oh, poor Edward," Carlisle leaned over the hood of Edward's car with a mischievous expression on his face, still shaking in hilarity. "Is something jammed up your-"

"Carlisle, you cannot talk to your children like that!" Esme interrupted him, and he shrugged.

"I just did!"

He threw a "ha, ha, I'm so bad I'm funny" smile her way for all it was worth, though it didn't do much to convince Esme not to be mad at him. Actually, she looked like she was about to slap him. She sighed, throwing her hands up and turning away.

"Carlisle Luke Cullen! You are incorrigible!"

What? I hit myself on the side of my head a few times to make sure I had heard her correctly. Did she just say…

"Oh man, she used your middle name!" How on earth was Jasper still in one piece after laughing so hard? I'd be sore all over! Wait, I already was, no thanks to General Pain! "You're screwed!"

"I know!"

Esme groaned as we all started laughing again, glancing around at all of us until she apparently got an idea. She meandered around the car, approaching Jasper at the base of my tree. Nonchalantly, she tilted his head up to look at her, and when he couldn't stop laughing, she slapped him soundly across the cheek. Immediately, all the laughter died down, and the now-devil-incarnate returned to the garage, stepping up to Carlisle, who was now nervous. Heh, he looked like a kid who had broken a window with a baseball…and I would know, I had done it hundreds of times! Not often was _he _the one on the receiving end of a punishment, and I figured I would savor the moment when Doctor Dad got a taste of his own medicine. With a serious expression, she stopped a foot away from Carlisle, staring him down without a hint of humor on her face.

"With the exception of work and supervised hunting, you're grounded."

WHAT? If Jazz hadn't already worn me out and dad wouldn't have killed me for it, I would have been laughing my butt off. Did Carlisle just get _grounded? _

"Grounded?" Carlisle looked at her as if he had never heard the word before…the same look he had given me when I used the term bondage around him for the first time.

"Yes, grounded. You know, no entertainment and you can't leave the house."

"Why?"

"Because you sunk to the level of the boys. No offense, but you're above that."

"What the hell? I'm 300 years old! You can't ground me!"

"I'm pressin' 160 and I get grounded all the time," Jasper shrugged, apparently reveling in this moment as well. "It ain't so bad."

"Not so bad? What am I going to _do _for a week?"

"Actually, two weeks," Esme shrugged, and retrieved some solvent out of a nearby cabinet.

"Wait…what? How…why…" he struggled for a retort, settling for the one response he could think of, the one us Cullens turned to by default in times like this. "I'm married to you!"

"And you're acting like a child. So I'm going to treat you like one. Physically, you're 23, and so your brain never fully developed, or at least your prefrontal cortex." Ugh, medical terms, _my _brain was hurting! She started to drip the solvent around the edge of the hood of Edward's car, speaking as calmly as if she was telling him about her day. "Therefore, your planning and decision making abilities are hampered. Since I am the only one in the house over the age of 25 and consequently a fully developed mind, I think I am within my rights to be the one calling the shots."

"But…I…"

"No buts. You're grounded."

By now, even Edward was struggling to keep a straight face. This was phenomenal! Tremendous! Hysterical! Blackmail we could use on Carlisle for the rest of eternity! We knew he'd submit to it, too…despite the affection she poured on us, Esme was a bad person to cross, and I was positive everyone in the house, Carlisle included, knew it.

"Fine," he sighed, crossing his arms. Where had I seen that…Oh my God! He was acting like Edward! So that's where the ginger got it from! Ha ha…what a baby! I snickered, and Carlisle turned to glare at me.

"You're grounded too, you three."

"A'right."

"Again?" Ugh, this was the third time this month!

"What did I do?"

"You were born a whiney ginger," I shrugged. Wasn't it obvious? Esme was not amused. _And a mama's boy, _I added where only he could hear me, and he snarled back at me briefly. Heh heh, considering we were already screwed, it wouldn't hurt to get in a bit more trouble.

"Actually, you three are off the hook. Nothing harmful happened here, and your father has been a pest. However, you two are to wash Edward's car and dust the piano."

Yes! Mom was taking our side! But why? Exterior motives, definitely…I could only think of one reason she wouldn't want Carlisle to leave the house, and even then knew that wasn't it. She nudged him towards the door, and he begrudgingly started inside. Just before she followed him, she winked at us, and I blinked in surprise. Was she pulling a practical joke of her own, getting revenge on Barbie for all the times he had teased her? Meh, who cared? Weird stuff happened in our house all the time! There were only two things that mattered for the time being-we had heard the best blackmail on the face of the planet, and had made Edward's life miserable without getting into trouble! Woohoo! Success!

"Oh, you two," Edward tossed us a jar, which, once I jumped down from the tree and inspected on the asphalt, was wax. "Be sure to make Cheryl nice and shiny, clean underneath it, don't leave one speck of dirt, and vacuum the interior, and don't do a half-assed job either!"

He laughed to himself, going back inside with a click on the door. Jasper rolled his eyes, grabbing some buckets and soap, and I started to unroll the hose.

"Well, his majesty, the Royal Pain, is going to be mad at us if we don't start soon," I told him, and Jasper smirked, rolling his eyes at me.

"Ain't that what we aim for?"

"Yeah…"

It was silent for a moment, then Jasper jerked his head back at me, grinning widely.

"Remember when we re-painted the outside of the house that one time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna stick the leftover paint in the water?"

We simultaneously darted to the supply shed. He didn't have to ask me twice!


	5. Prom Night Jasper's POV

"…no, Emmett! No, no, and no! I already told you two years ago, and I'll tell you again! The answer is no!"

"Come oooonnnnnn!"

"NO! Go ask Jasper!"

Oh Lord a-mighty. I glanced at the clock on Alice's stereo, and groaned. Not even noon and already I've got something coming my way. I placed a slip of paper in my book, _A Complete History of the American Civil War _to mark my place, then placed it aside on the nightstand and stared up at the ceiling in the few moments of precious freedom I had from the half insane, dimwitted Yankee I called my little brother. I heard a crash in the hallway, and closed my eyes, sighing in remorse of a lost day of peace. 3….2….1…

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!" He threw my door open with so much force that I could have sworn the door would fly out into the hall and wreck the painting Esme had hung across from my room.

"What, what, what?"

"Do you still have your suit?"

"Maybe…" I eyed him suspiciously. The boy was always doing something weird with me, and I wondered how I managed to get suckered into this sort of thing. "So what if I do?"

"Willyoupleasegotopromwithme?"

"Wait, slow it down, you want me to do what now?"

"I want you to go to prom with me!"

What the heck? I stared at him like he had a third eye. Was the boy insane? We'd be pulverized!

"Emmett, I dunno…"

"Please? Rosalie won't go with me and I really, really want to go this year!"

"Why?"

"Because Edward's going with a human chick and I wanna see him suffer! Not to mention, it'll be tons of fun!"

Oh, so the sadist side of Emmett reared its ugly head once again. Well, I did have to admit that seeing Edward date a girl would be pretty funny, seeing as the poor boy had no social graces whatsoever, not to mention the fact that he acted like girls had cooties.

"Maybe we should ask Esme and Carlisle first."

There, that ought to stop this runaway train in its tracks before we humiliate ourselves!

"I think it's a great idea!"

What? I swallowed nervously. Esme actually _approved_ of Emmett's outlandish plan? Carlisle would help me, he always did, since he knew Emmett embarrassed me…

"I agree," he glanced over the top of the newspaper, smirking at us. "You boys want me to get you some rainbow lapel pins?"

"Oh, shut up!" Esme playfully swatted his cheek, and he laughed, casting a mischievous glance my way. Oh, so this was about my getting him in trouble with the women. Well, maybe he deserved it, even if his being grounded was as funny as General Sherman. That Yank…he was nuttier than a pecan pie!

"I'll get ya for this," I muttered, and he laughed, returning to the world news section.

"Dude, that's a great idea!"

"What is?" I had a bad feeling about this...what idea had I just planted in Emmett's head? Or was it…oh no…

"We could pretend to be gay!"

I started backpedaling. What, what, what? Did I just hear him right? I heard someone smirk, and I glared at the back of the world news section, and Carlisle cleared his throat in an effort not to laugh.

"Emmett, I dunno…people up here probably wouldn't appreciate the idea of us being gay, especially since we live together…what's the benefit?"

"Dude, chicks LOVE gay guys! We'll be swamped!"

"Emmett, there's only one thing wrong with your plan…if we get the ladies, then we can't get with 'em since we're allegedly gay."

"…so? It'll be a fun surprise! Come on, Jasper, pleeeeasssseeee?"

I sighed heavily, glancing from him to Esme, who didn't seem to care, to Carlisle, who obviously was flirting with the seductive lady revenge. Oh well. I couldn't always win.

"Alright."

If someone had told me back in the 1860s that one day, I'd be attending a high school prom with my nitwit adopted brother as my date, I probably would have thought they took a few bullets to the brain. Now, though, it seemed that fate always had something interesting in store for me, for better or for worse. Right now, I was thinking this was one of those "worse" times.

"Smile, boys!" Esme giggled, snapping a few pictures of us. I did so to humor her, mostly because I really, really didn't want to get on her bad side after the cherry bomb incident-she was watching me like a hawk! "How do they look, Rose?"

"Emmett looks like he's a bit high on life…and Jasper looks like he's being stabbed."

"Oh, Rosalie," Esme laughed, and so did Rosalie. Ugh. I really was alone in this battle.

"Hey, do you think the Alaskans want some pictures?"

"Yeah! I'll send them some…"

"No!" I squeaked, and they both turned to me in confusion. "I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Oh, honey, they know it's a joke…" Esme glanced at the grandfather clock in the hallway, and tossed me the keys to the Jeep. "You boys had better get going, if you want to get there on time…don't get into any trouble," she kissed me on the forehead quickly, and she turned to Emmett with a serious expression. "Emmett McCarty, if I hear anything about you experimenting with narcotics again, I will make you cry. Do you understand?"

Oh, I had almost forgotten about that! Back in the 60s, Emmett had gotten in with the hippies…and needless to say, had an interesting time. Carlisle, medical genius, had been dumbfounded when Emmett came home late one night baked as a burnt cookie. It might be worth seeing again…heh…I wished Esme hadn't given those rules. Emmett wouldn't think of breaking them…if it had been Carlisle, however…

"Yes, ma'am! No drugs this time, I promise."

"I'll watch him for ya, Esme," I offered, and she nodded.

"Okay, boys. Have a good time! Oh, and Emmett, don't get into Edward's hair!"

As we rushed out the door, Emmett's expression read disgust.

"Ugh, it's like the woman knows my thoughts…Jasper, why is she like that?"

I didn't bother telling Emmett he was predictable. He probably wouldn't even know what the word meant.


	6. Prom Night Part 2: Jasper's POV

**A/N: I know some people are out there that have either favorited or have set this as a story alert, but I'm not going to name any names... ;) Please review, guys! I want to know what you want to see in the next chapter (Actually, I have a poll set up), what you think I should keep or change, or just anything you want to say! Thank you!**

"Jasper, since Esme said I can't have drugs, can I have soda?"

I could barely hear him, even with perfect hearing, over the din of the prom. However, I wasn't going to let him be so lucky as to have me simply wave him off to do whatever he wanted so he wouldn't bother me.

"Absolutely not," I muttered, not even changing my expression. The boy was always trying to do something to get himself into a heap of trouble…why did he want to drink soda anyway? It was downright disgusting, not to mention it made your throat burn worse with all the bubbles… "We'll go huntin' later, if ya want."

"Um…nah, that's cool…" something strange entered his voice, sort of like…was he planning something? "I'm gonna go look for Edward and Bella."

Before I could say another word, he was gone, racing off into the thick crowd of dancers. For the few minutes I had to myself, I decided to reflect upon the emotional atmosphere of the room. Hm…I felt a ton of excitement from all the teenagers, a pang or two of lust from someone probably in the bathroom, and…uh oh…mischief? Wait…Emmett ran off by himself. I wasn't watching him, and he seemed to make a point of ditching me. My mental red flag popped up, but I couldn't piece the reason behind it together. What had Emmett said earlier? Something about…oh, sweet Jesus…

"Ohhhh my GOD! Jasper!" Emmett returned suddenly with a silver can of something, shoving it in my direction. "You have to HAVE to TRY this!"

I placed my hands firmly on his shoulders, but it didn't stop him from bouncing up and down. Good God, the boy was quivering like a Chihuahua watching a scary movie! I tried to be calm despite all the other emotions being thrown my way.

"Emmett." I tried to use my 'Esme' voice, staring at him with as much composure as I could muster. "What did you do?"

"Soda!" He laughed loudly, and I sighed. Ugh, did Emmett know the meaning of the word "obedience?" Respect for one's elders? Self-restraint? Then again, this was Emmett, who probably knew every dirty word in every language, but who looked at me like I had just spoken Martian when I said the word "integrity."

"Emmett, what did I say about soda?"

"Ummm…I'm not supposed to have it?"

"And did you stop to think why?"

"No…I'm not going to die or anything…" A look of sheer terror passed through his expression, and he shook my shoulders suddenly, speaking in desperation. "Am I going to die from drinking soda, Jasper? Am I? Is it dangerous…Carlisle said there's like a zillion preservatives and chemicals in it and that it's really really bad for you but then it's soooo good-"

"Emmett!" I whispered hoarsely. "Relax! That's not why!"

"Oh…what is?"

"You aren't supposed to do anything stupid! Carlisle and Esme will skin us alive if you do anything insane!"

Well, I wasn't worried so much about him as me…Emmett was probably punished in some form at least twice on a good week, so just about everything Carlisle and Esme did rolled off him like water off a duck. I, however, tried to avoid getting into trouble, since it was never a good place to be what with my empathy and all…

"Chill, Jazz, we'll be fine…just try some!"

One of those "just say no" lectures we received so often in school surfaced foggily in my mind, but I shrugged it off. Oh, we were probably going to be grounded anyway…I might as well have some fun. I accepted the can from Emmett and took a big swig of the awful stuff…

…and five minutes later, I wondered why I hadn't tried it before!

"EMMETT!" I jumped around him, hyped up by the caffeine, sugar, and partygoers. My mind wasn't completely clear, and I was feeling waayyy different than I EVER had felt before. "THIS IS AMAZING!"

He giggled in girlish glee, quivering as much as I was.

"I KNOW!"

"Hey LOOK!" I shook energetically as I pointed to Bella and Edward. Hehe, they weren't aware of us! "Emmett, let's sneak up on them!"

"Yeah yeah YEAH!"

Sneaky as possible while being two shivery, hyper vampires, we crept through the crowds until we were just behind Edward. Emmett made a signal to Bella to remain silent, and she snickered. One…two…

"GINGER!" Emmett shouted, laughing hysterically and running away. Edward whipped back in his direction, eventually realizing I was standing nearby. He frowned at me in confusion.

"Did Emmett just call me a ginger?" He winced as I continued to shake, smiling goofily and shaking my head. "And are you on something? Your thoughts are running so fast that it makes my head hurt…"

"Soda!" I ran away laughing, off to find Emmett. I glanced back over my shoulder to see Edward scratching his head, Bella obviously amused. Muahaha, this was actually a lot more fun than I expected!

"Woohoo!"

I didn't really know how, but somehow, Emmett and I wound up in the forest near the school, running around in circles like the madmen we truly were. He was currently orbiting me at a pace so astoundingly fast even I didn't know how he was that quick. I reached out my arms, wondering if I could stop him, and he plowed into them, bringing me with him as he continued to run in circles. I held onto his shoulders for dear life, part of me screaming in terror and the other laughing hysterically in thrill. Why hadn't I ever done this before? For once, Emmett had a good idea! Oh…wait…looked like the party was ending, as Emmett was slowing down. Eventually, the big bear of a man stopped, staggering slightly.

"Emmett? What's wrong?"

Without any warning, he fell backwards, and I jumped aside fast enough that he didn't fall on me.

"Emmett! Dude, are you alright?"

"I'm…dizzy…heh," he pointed off to the trees dizzily, "the forest is spinning like that gyrowhatever that Edward had before I broke it."

"Gyroscope…" Yikes, I felt sort of dizzy too, probably no thanks to the ride on Emmett's shoulders. I sank down beside Emmett on the forest floor so I wouldn't fall over like he did and save myself some pain. Dazed, he stared straight up at the stars.

"I think it's wearin' off," I stated, noticing that we weren't so hyper anymore.

"Yeah…" his voice was far away, like someone had given him a roundhouse to the face.

"Seriously, Emmett, are you okay?"

"That…was…amazing…"

"Yeah…" I grinned mischievously at him, and he pushed himself up, intrigued. "Wanna do it again?"

Emmett grinned wildly at me, about to answer, but was cut off.

"The answer is no."

We exchanged a glance of terror as Edward stepped into the clearing, Bella close behind. He was obviously not pleased with our insanity…but all we did was run around like crazy and laugh a lot…right?

"Why nottt?" Emmett whined, and Edward stared at him viciously.

"Hm, let's see…you two broke one of the lights in the parking lot, you ripped a banner in the gym attempting to play basketball with a trash can lid, you made a few freshmen cry, and, worst yet, you tore my shirt!"

"Ooh, we messed up your clothes, big deal," Emmett didn't even move, though spoke broadly with his hands. "Like Alice can't stitch your shirt or something…"

"But this was my favorite dress shirt! And it's obviously ripped down the front! It tore because I was trying to keep you from having a kitchen utensil fight in the cafeteria…ugh, and I'm supposedly the youngest, too."

"Age is only a number," Emmett answered with unusual astuteness, and I glanced at him in surprise. Well…he was right.

"You two are so annoying! I'm telling dad!"

"Oh, you're going to tattle on us, huh?" Emmett spoke with a threat laced into his words, standing up and staring Edward down.

"Um…" Edward's expression didn't even change. He wasn't even intimidated by Emmett, surprisingly. "Yeah."

"Dang it," Emmett plopped down on the ground again, crossing his legs and burying his face in his hands. He stared up at the sky, moaning in desperation. "We're screwed!"

Oh, this was going to be fun…

"They did _what?_"

Uh oh. Emmett and I sat backs against the wall outside Carlisle's study, sitting stiffly like two guys about to get the electric chair. It might as well have been so…Carlisle, kind man he generally was, had a dark side in that he knew how to use all our talents against us. Namely, since I couldn't block emotions, he'd begin to feel negatively-self deprecatory, guilty, regretful-and then I'd feel it and pass it on to anyone else present. It wasn't fun…

"I'm not lying. Bella can back me up."

"Lying, no," Emmett muttered. "Over exaggerating, yes…"

"I'm NOT over exaggerating!" Edward thumped the wall just above our heads, and we both jumped as we heard the wall crack slightly under his touch. "I'm just telling the truth!"

"Edward, please, calm down…" Carlisle tried to placate him, and I attempted to calm myself. I knew that part of his attitude was probably due to the tense frustration I was feeling, but I wasn't about to confess to that.

"Whatever…but you ought to do something with those two idiots…I mean, come on, Emmett called me a ginger!"

To our utter surprise, Carlisle laughed-not just a chuckle like usual, but actually laughed.

"Is THAT why you're so mad at them?"

"Well, it's part of the reason…" Oh, but from his embarrassment, I knew it was the _whole _reason! Emmett bit his arm, trying not to laugh, and I tried to tone down the humor so he wouldn't…but it was so hard! I could only imagine his expression…

"Edward, seriously, you need to learn to relax!" Emmett shouted back at the wall, and we heard Edward mumble in response.

"I'm not a ginger…"

"Yes you are!" Emmett echoed me, and Carlisle only laughed harder.

"Come on, guys," it sounded like he had crossed his arms, from the way his shirt moved. I tried not to laugh hysterically as we heard him whine like a little kid, "It's not funny!"

"Edward, your brothers are just trying to get a rise out of you…and you'd only be sinking to their level to react like a kindergartener. That's exactly what they want…"

Uh oh…Emmett and I exchanged a glance of sheer terror. We couldn't see him, but Carlisle's tone had an edge to it, an edge specifically meant not for the ginger, but for us.

"Fine…but can you tell them to stop it? I can't help it…that's like being racist or something!"

Racism? Really? Was the boy out of his mind? Everyone knew that we were just annoying him…we didn't actually believe that gingers had no souls and should therefore be eschewed…well, maybe this particular ginger didn't have one, according to him, but regardless, we were just teasing him like brothers would. Kind of like how they called me a redneck, or how we called Emmett fat ass-it wasn't meant as a real insult, just a joke. Maybe Edward hadn't been aware of it…hey! I growled at this sudden revelation, though quickly silenced myself. Emmett would probably kill Edward if he knew Edward had meant it every time he called him fat ass.

"Edward, send your brothers in…I have to talk to them, and seriously, so if you would go hunting to give us some privacy, it would be much appreciated."

Oh, good Lord Almighty! We were screwed! There was no good reason I could think of for Carlisle to send Edward away, so that the only other person home was Esme, who would have no sympathy for us. Just like how Carlisle didn't save us from her, she wouldn't spare us his wrath…well, maybe they wanted to, at times, but alphas didn't cross each other. It would have meant utter chaos, if they did. And for the rest of us, that meant we were completely on our own in trying to save ourselves. Edward glared at us as he appeared in the hallway, and, not to my surprise, Emmett was trying not to laugh. Edward suddenly growled at him, but the sound was quickly shut off as if someone had flipped a switch. Some mental exchange had probably just happened, but I honestly didn't want to know what was going on.

"Emmett and Jasper, if you two would be so kind as to join me…"

And with that, we were out of the ginger's clasp and into the hands of the devil himself.


	7. Prom Night Part 3: Jasper's POV

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update-after two birthdays, a car wreck, and visiting relatives, I haven't had much time for anything! Here's the conclusion to the prom story...mostly because it's starting to drive me insane.**

Well, maybe Carlisle wasn't the devil. Actually, he was a pretty agreeable guy, compared to a lot of the former officers I had served under. But heck, if he wanted to, he could definitely strike fear into my heart…apparently Emmett too, who was standing in the middle of the room stiffly, trembling slightly as if he was the mind reader and knew just what awful thing was coming our way. If I hadn't been so afraid, I might have laughed...Emmett had at least half a foot on Carlisle, and probably some fifty pounds in muscle, too, but here he was, acting like he wasn't going to live to see tomorrow because of the man who would stop hunting to help fallen baby birds back into their nests. Well, I had to give it to him…Carlisle could be damn terrifying, if he wanted to be, as I had witnessed on only a few rare occasions.

"Well, boys," he paced back and forth in front of us, inspecting us like a general would. "It appears that, for the second time in a few weeks, you've done something worthy of severe punishment…this time, however, I think Esme would agree some action must be taken."

Uh oh…what was he going to do to us? The way he flatly stated that "some action must be taken" didn't sound too promising, sort of like when Maria had told me as she bit me that it would "only hurt for a second." I chanced a glance at Emmett, who was standing as stock still as I was. Well…I guess we had it coming to us, after this week and the car incident. It was no secret that Carlisle made an effort to stick up for the ginger, whom we taunted relentlessly, and since said ginger had been the target of our attacks lately-

"Don't even THINK it, Jasper!"

I tried not to smirk, knowing that Edward had probably heard my repeated mental use of "ginger." Geez, the boy was so thin-skinned!

"Edward…"

I didn't hear him protest again. Though he was still calm, I could detect the arsenic laced into our "father's" words and moreover knew that Edward would be in trouble if he didn't shut up.

"What to do, what to do…"

Carlisle paced back and forth, contemplating us. Okay…this was starting to get freaky. I knew all about scare tactics, and knew when people were using them as a means of intimidation. Carlisle was clearly attempting that at this point, but his skill at doing so was frightening. It seemed as if he didn't even have to try…I wondered vaguely what the hospital staff would think if they knew how hardcore he really was.

"Boys, I fully expect you to work off any damages you've caused, but I'll pay for what you broke. You owe it to the school to clean up after yourselves. That I don't have any doubt about, but I don't think that working is enough of a punishment, all things considered…"

He paced slower, staring us down with a perfect poker face.

"I've learned that you two can't do any chores correctly, after you successfully broke the dryer, nearly burned down the house by leaving the iron plugged in, and fell off the roof cleaning the gutters, so that's out of the question. By association, and because God alone knows what Edward would make you do, personal monkey duties are also a no."

I had nearly laughed my face off when I first learned that a unique punishment in the Cullen house was to be assigned as a personal monkey to someone else in the house. In other words, it was a form of slavery, but not quite so extreme, and more of a joke and lesson in humility and hard work than anything else. And boy, I knew why he was reticent to let Edward have us…I had once wound up dressing like a metrosexual for a week (as I was the only person in the house who didn't do it on a daily basis) and had to compliment Edward every five minutes, among having to repaint his car five times and carry him on my shoulders through the forest for a hunt.

"You two don't really go anywhere, so it wouldn't do much good to ground you…and since Emmett suffered from withdrawal the last time I confiscated your video games," oh, that had been amusing, "I suppose I only have one option left."

"What's that?" Emmett swallowed audibly, and Carlisle glanced at us with a smirk-wait, was that a hint of mischief in his expression? I raised my eyebrows in disbelief when Carlisle removed his belt, and knew what his intention was.

"You're going to whip us?"

Hilarious! After I had limbs torn off and been bitten over and over, did Carlisle really think that it would faze me to be hit a few times? From the horrified emotions coming from my right, I knew Emmett didn't share my sentiments, but I couldn't believe it! I'd easily take this one.

"Yes, because it's about time you two learned some respect, and I don't really have another choice."

Carlisle laid his belt on the desk, picking up a slip of blank paper near him and a pen. Wait…what was he doing? It looked like he was writing something down, but with impeccable memory, what was the point? I glanced at him curiously, until he placed the slip back on the desk and wordlessly pushed it back towards us.

"You two really ought to have more shame. I mean, you're both at least eighteen, and…"

He launched off onto a tangent, though I had a feeling it was only for show. I glanced down at the paper where I read something, in perfect handwriting, that almost made me laugh.

_We're going to psyche Edward out, but I need you boys to cooperate. He's become more defiant lately, and since you two have some sway on how he thinks, we're going to insinuate what I might do at another time since I know he would be mortified to be whipped. I'm not actually going to hit you two, since it goes against all I believe in, but you need to pretend like I am. _

Emmett grinned wildly, though I tried to turn up the acquiescence in the room since we couldn't afford to let Edward find out. Carlisle was obviously trying not to laugh either, but from what I could tell, Edward was still listening in nervously.

"I won't make you two take off your pants, but only this once. Got it?"

"Got it," Emmett answered at the same time I nodded, and I was grateful he sounded more mortified than amused. Well…he was a pretty good actor, when he had to be. Not to mention, since it was terrifying Edward, he had a good motivation to be as convincing as possible.

"Alright, over the desk…"

Emmett was grinning widely, though I had to admit, if I couldn't see him, I wouldn't know he was in hysterics. I myself tried to focus on something nerve wracking so Edward would be convinced we were being whipped. Um…let's see…taking tests I didn't study for…nah, not bad enough. Really loud thunder storms? Nah, too trivial…oh! Public speaking! Ugh, I'd rather burn again before speaking in front of an audience. I tried to focus on how nervous I had been before giving a presentation in English a few weeks ago…and, to my shock, it worked. I could nearly hear Edward shaking outside the door.

"Do you two know why you're in this predicament?"

"Yeah," Emmett answered miserably. "It's cause we were idiots and wrecked prom and made Edward freak about his car and cause I can't go without video games…"

Having Emmett around was definitely not conducive to being serious!

"Yes, but mostly, it's because you two defied the rules Esme and I have put in order, and because I'm just not sure what to do with you two anymore," wow, he was convincing. "Boys, you know I don't want to do this, but I see no other way…Emmett, brace yourself."

"B…but…"

"Quiet. You've fully earned this, Emmett. Don't try to talk your way out of it."

"Alright…" Emmett sighed, and I glanced at him, trying to keep everyone from laughing by thinking of something solemn. I remembered when I once saw a mutt get hunted while I was down south, and had to watch its puppies die because they were too little to eat solid food. That had been sad…dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies…

Carlisle hit the back of his leg with the belt, and Emmett winced, turning a laugh into a cry of shock. I noticed Carlisle trying to bite his lip to keep from laughing, and I could tell from the horror emanating from behind the door that we were doing a good job so far. Emmett, who was so often deprived of the chance to be devious, hammed it up, making a big deal out of nothing. Hm…perhaps Emmett had a career to be found on stage.

"C…Carlisle…stop it!" I noticed he had real fear radiating off him, and I knew then that someone, somehow, had to get Emmett to try out for the lead in a theatrical production.

"Quiet…Emmett…don't protest, or you're just going to get it worse."

Emmett made a show of struggling to be silent, and eventually, he shouted into his arms, and I could have sworn I saw a smile spread across his face.

"Okay, okay! Uncle…" he sobbed the words, much to my shock, whilst retaining his composure. "Uncle, already! Ow…stop it!"

"Alright…I suppose you've had it bad enough, Emmett...guess it's your turn, Jasper."

However, after Emmett's brilliant performance, I realized Edward was no longer on the other side of the door.

"He's gone," I muttered, and Emmett jumped up, slapping me five in success. Carlisle didn't join in our revelry, just stood by smiling mischievously.

"Yes! Ha…Eddie's had it coming to him for a while now…looks like he finally got a taste of our world, huh, Jazz?"

"Guess so," I smirked. "That was pretty good, Emmett…you should consider a career in theater, you know."

"And get in with all those people?" He rolled his eyes, feelings of disdain entering the fringe of his emotional makeup. "Psh. No way, I'm not a hippie…besides, who has time to memorize all those lines?"

"You have perfect recall, and you never have anything better to do…"

"…and give up annoying Edward because I have nothing better to do? I don't think so!"

I smiled, shaking my head at my bear of a brother. Was he ever going to give Edward a rest? Well, come to think of it, he never had given Edward respite before. Actually, there was this one time a while ago when we were living in Montana that we used his observation (aka stalking) skills when it came to Edward to our advantage…

**To be continued in Part 8! :)**


End file.
